1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracheal tube with built-in vocalization capability and more particularly pertains to allowing a user who has undergone a tracheotomy to breathe freely as well as speak with a tracheal tube with built-in vocalization capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tracheal tubes is known in the prior art. More specifically, tracheal tubes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user who has undergone a tracheotomy to breathe freely are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,380 to Dold discloses a resuscitation device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,596 to Saile discloses pumps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,833 to Laerdal discloses an elastic bag for an artificial respiration apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,864 to Bartholomew et al. discloses a dual chamber pumping apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tracheal tube that allows a user to breathe freely as well as speak and is readily useable with conventional respiratory equipment. In this respect, the tracheal tube with built-in vocalization capability according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user who has undergone a tracheotomy to breathe freely as well as speak.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tracheal tube with built-in vocalization capability which can be used for allowing a user who has undergone a tracheotomy to breathe freely as well as speak. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.